Where We Belong
by Cecilia Orechio
Summary: *Completed* What happens when my character is transported into a world away from Harry Potter's, the one she has always known? And it's the Muggle world of all places! Find out how she gets back to where she belongs or is she already where she belongs?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** This story is based on some characters and ideas created and owned by JK Rowling. The other characters and story line is my own creation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I hope you like this. It's my first fanfic to make it online. I'm still working at my long one, which I hope to get up so people can read this century! Just want to warn you that the text in italics is thoughts from the characters themselves and for the two characters that are telepathic. More will be explained in my long fic which I hope to have up soon! If anyone can tell me how to indent when there's more than two lines because I have no idea how HTML works, I would be very grateful. 

Also, I apologize in advance if it's hard to follow the main character's speech because she's from Italy. When she speaks English, it is very broken and I added "a's" to make her sound Italian. Thanks R/R!

Cici and Ron ran down the marble staircase to the entrance hall and out the huge oak front doors of Hogwarts.

"We a have to a hurry a Ron. We are their only chance. I just a hope that a we can a find a them before it is a too a late."

They immediately headed toward the Forbidden Forest. It was dark in there even though the sun was high in the sky. Cici and Ron whispered, "Lumos," to light their wands so they could see in the thick of all the trees. It seemed to go on forever, and they were worried that they would never arrive where they needed to be.

__

Kirsten, where are a you? Tell a me the way.

We're here on the other side of the forest. Follow the Whomping Willow straight back. The trees will get really thick. We're in a clearing just inside the forest. Hurry! We need help!

Okay, we are a on our a way as fast as we a can! "This a way, a Ron." 

__

Cici, hurry! We've been avoiding his curses, and I don't know how much longer we can do that. We've knocked him a few times, but we're no match for him without you and Ron.

Okay, we are a nearly there! Hold on just a couple more a minutes!

Ron and Cici could hear Voldemort's cold high-pitched laughter. It was getting louder very quickly. "You ready to do this, Cici?"

"Yeah, we can do a this, but we a have to be quick about it." They both pulled out their wands.

__

Okay, Kirsten, we are here and ready. Let us do this now!

Cici and Ron reached the clearing and joined hands, forming a circle. The others quickly followed suit, putting out their wands to form a point in the center.

Voldemort was laughing at them. Cici could barely stand the noise. It was making concentrating on the spell very difficult.

"A circle? This is how you plan to defeat Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard to ever walk this planet?" He couldn't control himself. It was as though they had put a Rictusempra spell on him.

They all looked at each other and immediately knew that now was the only moment that they would have to defeat Lord Voldemort. He was already getting ready to hit them with the "Avada Kedavra." They made sure their wands were close together and shouted the words, "Lodefevi foremori!" Green light was coming towards them but just then… 

Sparks of blue, red, and white shot out of their wands to come together, then turned and headed straight for the green light and Voldemort's heart. The power was so strong that it almost knocked them from their feet. They fought to stay up as the Dark Lord screams became louder, ringing in their ears.

Cici could feel herself going down. _I a have to stay up. I a have to a finish this. He cannot get away this a time._ She couldn't help herself anymore. She knew that she was going to faint. _Just a little bit longer…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** This story is based on some characters and ideas created and owned by JK Rowling. The other characters and story line is my own creation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. It's not really about Harry Potter but I came across the idea while writing about him. Again if anyone can tell me how to indent when there's more than two lines because I have no idea how HTML works, I would be very grateful.

Also, again I apologize in advance if it's hard to follow the main character's speech because she's from Italy. Thanks R/R!

Cici could hear herself moaning. _I am okay. I am alive! What about a Voldemort? I a have to know what a happened to a him. Kirsten, are you awake? Is anyone?_

Everything was coming into focus. Cici had expected to wake up in the infirmary at Hogwarts School, but it looked like she was in a different kind of hospital. She heard distant voices.

"She's waking up. Oh, thank God!"

Cici could now see clearly though her head hurt a lot. She saw a man and a woman dressed in Muggle clothing to the right of her. To the left she saw a boy just her age, looking extremely concerned. _Who are these a people? I have a never seen a them before in my a life. Why are they a not wearing a robes? What has a happened to a me? I am a so confused._

"How are you, honey?" the woman asked.

__

Honey? Is this my a mother…and a father? Something must a have gone a wrong! Have I a been transported to another a body? How did this a happen?!

Cici hesitated before saying, "Okay." _I sound a different. I am a definitely a girl, but my accent is a different. I am a not Italian anymore, but American. And this a boy, who is a he? A brother perhaps?_

"Well, we should let you rest. We'll be back later after you've had a chance to rest. Have to tell everyone that you're all right now." Her _parents_ left the room, leaving the mysterious boy behind.

He came closer to Cici and touched her cheek softly. She jumped a little, startled by his actions. He took his hand away. He smiled. "You really had me scared. I thought I would never get to see or talk to you again. I thought I was going to lose you again."

__

How does he a know what a happened to a me? Does he a know what a happened to a me? I know he could a not have a been there. "Um, what happened to me?" Cici asked, hesitantly.

"You were in a car accident and hit your head." 

__

Me? In a car? Cici's face flushed with embarrassment. Then the tears came streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"Please forgive me. Please do not be mad, but…I do not know who you are or who they are." Cici pointed to the closed door of her room. She bit her lip and looked down at the sheets.

The boy stood silent for a few moments. "Those people are your parents. And me…I'm your boyfriend, that's if you still want me to be."

"Well I…" Cici took one look at his sad face and couldn't bring herself to tell him that she already had a boyfriend, one who loved her very much. Besides, if she was supposedly someone else she couldn't go around ruining other people's lives. "You seem nice. We will have to get to know each other again."

He seemed to agree. "I'd like that but now is time for you to rest." He left her to her own devices. _I do a not a need anymore rest. Just some a chocolate a frogs would do a fine, but they do a not seem to a have those a here. That is a what would be a best for a me._

Cici drifted off thinking about all the good times she had had with her friends Kirsten, Harry, Christiane, Hermione, and _her_ boyfriend, Ron.


	3. Chatper 3

**Disclaimer** This story is based on some characters and ideas created and owned by JK Rowling. The other characters and story line is my own creation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Here's the next installment. As requested I combined "chapters" and made it a little bit longer. I hope you're enjoying it. My long fic hopefully to come out before the end of the school year! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Thanks R/R!

Here you are…

Cici walked along the path toward the forbidden forest. _I must a find a them_. She saw a figure at the edge of the forest. She ran as fast as she could toward him. The unmistakable red hair was dirty and filled with sweat. Cici knelt by his side.

"Oh, a Ron! What happened to a you?!

The boy groaned slightly. "Cici, is that you? Where have you been? Why did you leave us like that? It's over though. I managed to escape somehow, but our friends…They're…they're gone, Cici."

Cici gasped. "No! Say it is not a true, a Ron! I did a not a mean to leave. I was a transported to another world, but I am a back a now. Come, let a me get a you to Madam Pomfrey."

"No, it's too late for that now. I'm glad you came back, though. Now at least I am able to see you one last time." He tried to put his hand up to touch her face, but it was too painful.

"Take care of yourself, Cici, and don't worry about me. Just remember that I will always love you."

Cici took his hand in hers and held it up to her face. "No, a Ron! Please do not a leave a me. I am a scared. I cannot be without a you." 

She felt the life in his body slip away. "No, this cannot be a happening. I am a dreaming. When I awake I will be in my a bed at a Hogwarts with a Kirsten, Christiane, and a Hermione near to me. And a Ron and a Harry will be near a by in the other a dormitory. Wake up you stupid a girl." Tears fell down her cheeks as she buried her face in Ron's chest.

Cici could see everything fading away. _Oh, thank a goodness, I was only dreaming. That was a horrible nightmare_!

As the room came into focus, however, Cici saw that she was still in the hospital bed. _Oh no, it was a not a dream. Where are my a friends? How do I a know that my a dream was not a true, and they are all a dead?_

The boy that Cici had seen before was still in her room. "Hey, good news! The doctor said that you can go home whenever you're ready."

__

I do a not want to leave a here! What if a this is the only place I can a get back to my a friends and a Hogwarts!

"No, I cannot go yet. I feel too weak."

"Oh, well I should let you rest some more then." He got up to leave.

"No! I mean, will you please tell me who I am? I want to remember." Cici knew that she never would remember because this wasn't her body, but she wanted someone to talk to. Someone to talk to so she wouldn't be alone because that was how she felt.

"Well, I'm not sure I can tell you who you are, but I can certainly tell you about your life."

He began to touch her face again. Cici pulled back scared and embarrassed. "Sorry, you scared me. I am not used to this."

"You mean not used to me. It's okay. I understand. It's just that I've missed you so much. Like I said before, I thought I had lost you a second time."

When he saw that Cici showed a puzzled look on her face he continued. "The first time, you and I ran into some trouble, and we stopped seeing each other for awhile. But I was lucky that you contacted me again."

Cici found this boy to be very emotional, nothing like Ron who was extremely stubborn at times. He was sweet and caring like Ron though. _Is he really a gone?_

Tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He tried to wipe them away, but she couldn't allow him to do that. It only reminded her more of Ron and the fact that he was now gone.

Cici put her head in her hands and started to sob uncontrollably. "They're gone." She muttered, so no one could hear.

************************************************************

Long after the lights were turned out in her room, Cici lay still, crying for her misfortune. After many hours, she slipped back into her nightmares.

Again, she was running toward the forest searching for her friends. Ron was stumbling nearby in severe pain.

"Oh a Ron! Let me a help a you!"

"Where were you, Cici? Why did you run off like that?" Ron laid down on the soft grass. "It's over now. Voldemort's gone, but we're done for. Everyone's dead. Harry, Kirsten, Christiane, and Hermione. I managed to get this far. I'm glad I got to see you one last time."

Ron lay still, blood still oozing from the gash in his side. Cici scooped him up into her arms and held him tight. "Oh, I love a you so a much, a Ron. I cannot a lose you a now. I am so a scared. I do not a know what is a going on. I am in another world in a someone else's a body. Please help a me!"

Cici cried till she was almost asleep, but then she heard a sound coming from the Forbidden Forest. Someone else was crying too. _Perhaps a someone else has survived!_ She moved slowly through the thick trees, all the while listening for the crying she heard moments before. Fog was rolling into the forest. Cici could smell death waiting in the wings.

As Cici went on the fog became thicker and so did the smell. Her foot hit something soft, and she couldn't keep her balance. She fell over something cold and moist. She leaned down closer to the ground to get a better look. Cici gasped. She came across two figures lying on the ground. It was her best friends, Kirsten and Christiane. They had known each other since they had barely been able to walk and talk. _Now I have a lost you a too._ Cici hugged them both and held them in her arms. She couldn't fight back her tears anymore, so again she cried until she fell asleep. She did not hear the crying she had heard before this time, however.

**************************************************************

When Cici awoke it was very bright despite the fact that she was in the Forbidden Forest. Or was she there? The bright, pale yellow walls of the hospital room came into focus. _Oh goodness! Just let a me a die already! I am being a tortured. I do a not want to be a here. I want to a die like my a friends a did. Brave and determined. Why a did this a happen?_

Her "boyfriend" was there again sitting in a chair beside her bed. "Oh good, you're awake. We don't want to rush you but the doctor said it's time for you to go home. They really don't like to keep patients in here longer than they have to and your vital signs checked out all right. What do you think about coming home?"

Cici became very tense. _Home? I cannot a go a home with a strange a people. It is becoming clear that I will a not a be able to a get a back to a Hogwarts in this a place. I am afraid, but I a must go with a them and find some a clue how to a get a home._

"I think I am ready." She smiled slightly even though she had no heart to smile. He left her alone to dress and returned to help her back to her home. Her house was white with black shudders and two stories tall. A dog met her at the gate. It was much like her dog at home in Italy whom she had nicknamed Concetta after her stepmother. 

Cici climbed the stairs and walked into a bedroom with pale blue walls and many stuffed animals. There were also contraptions that she had never seen before, obviously Muggle devices. _What if I a have to a use a them? What a will I a do?_

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see the boy who helped her from the hospital. He picked up something from the dresser and pushed a button. One of the Muggle devices came alive and started to play soothing music.

"Here, this should help you sleep peacefully. Come on, get into bed. You still need your rest." He helped her into bed and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Cici didn't flinch like she normally did. Everything was becoming more natural for her, but she was no closer to accepting this lifestyle. She knew she must find a way to get back to Hogwarts and her wizarding world soon before it was too late.

Cici thought the music that she fell asleep to must have been somewhat magical because she didn't have any nightmares. Her dreams were filled with simple memories of her friends spending time together in different places all over Europe. How would she ever be able to get to England without making anyone suspicious?

When Cici awoke, she was alone with so many new and intriguing objects to examine. There was the box that played music. She didn't dare fool with that. Several Muggle books were on the shelf below. On what seemed like a desk there were two more boxes that looked so foreign to Cici.

Even though it seemed very early in the morning, Cici decided that she would explore her new home. As she came to the end of the hall, she came upon an open bedroom. She peered in to see if anyone occupied the room. Her "boyfriend" was sleeping soundly on a twin bed with some sort of air-blowing contraption next to his head on a night table. Cici walked toward him and kneeled at the edge of the bed. It seemed he was dreaming.

"Don't leave me. I have to see you one last time."

Cici almost gasped out loud. "Ron?" She could feel the room fading away and the dream sequence taking over, but everything seemed different this time.

She whispered, "Is that a you? Please do not a leave a me this a time. I am a so a scared!"

"Cici, why did you leave me? I really needed you. I love you Cici. Now and forever, no matter where I am or where I go, I'll always love you."

"I will always a love a you, too, a Ron." He was slipping from her grasp. "No, a Ron! Please do not a leave a me again. I love a you! Do not a go!" Tears fell down her cheeks.

It took a few moments for Cici to realize she was still in the Muggle world, not dreaming, and a few more minutes to realize that someone was holding her tight, crying as well.

Her "boyfriend" let go and began wiping his own tears away. "I was having a nightmare that I had lost you again. Sorry for grabbing you like that. I didn't realize you were actually there until I awoke."

Cici felt so sorry for him. She wished she could bring back his real love and that she could go back to Ron. But for all she knew he and her friends were dead. _I have to a tell a him. Maybe he can a help me somehow._

"I do not know what to say. I mean I want to tell you…I mean I am still so confused, still do not understand a lot. I do not know…" Her lip trembled. _I do not a know how to a tell a him._

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He pushed strands of her hair behind her ear. "I love you. I love you even though you don't remember me. I'll always love you."


	4. Chapter 4 Conclusion

**Disclaimer** This story is based on some characters and ideas created and owned by JK Rowling. The other characters and story line is my own creation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Here's the last installment. I hope everyone has enjoyed my little fic and maybe some more wonderful people will get to read and review! My long fic to come out soon. It will explain Cici's past as well as her friends lives! Also working on a James and Lily fic but I need more confirmation about their characters (aka OoTP) to be able to finish it. Thanks to all who have reviewed! R/R Please!

Here you are…

__

You're so beautiful, you know that? I love you. I love you even though you don't remember me. I'll always love you…

I'll always love you…

Those last words resounded in Cici's ears as if Ron were speaking them again. A tear fell down her cheek, which her "boyfriend" brushed away.

"Don't be sad. It will all come back to you soon. Come here, I'll show you something that might help you." He led her back to her room and pointed to the desk with the two strange boxes. 

Cici panicked because she knew she had no idea what to do with it. As she was staring at the contraption attempting to figure out how it could possibly work, her "boyfriend" saw her confusion.

"Wow, you've really forgotten everything haven't you? You turn it on here." He pushed the button on the smaller box. "I guess you probably don't remember what you were working on before the accident." 

A picture appeared on the bigger box. Cici covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. One of her friends, Harry Potter, was there plain as day with his owl, Hedwig. _How did a he get on a there? How a does this a girl know a Harry?_

The boy pressed a few buttons on a board and the picture changed to a new screen with words. "Here sit down and read this."

Cici sat down and began to read. Immediately, she looked up in alarm but didn't say anything. Within the first few pages, she realized that she was reading her life, the life of Cecilia Orechio. _How did a she a know? Is it a possible that a she is a witch, a too? Maybe she is the a one who is responsible for a changing bodies with a me. Perhaps she was the a person that was a crying in the a forest._

She read on and on, page after page, laughing at the amusing times that had happened to her and her friends. The closer to the end she became, however, the more fearful she was to read anymore. Right before she reached the last scene with her and Ron running down the marble stairs to the entrance hall, Cici had to stop herself from reading. _I cannot a read anymore. I cannot a know what a happens. I am a so confused. I do a not understand._

The tears began, and Cici looked away into the near distance where there were many trees just like the Forbidden Forest. It was like her own little world, the one she so very badly belonged in. Suddenly, she broke into hysterical crying. Cici held her head in her hands and tried not mutter anything out loud.

Her "boyfriend" took her in his arms. "It's okay. I understand. I know why you're upset. You're feeling the sorrow of your friends' deaths." Cici immediately stopped crying and stared at him.

"How did you know?"

"Well I would be upset if my best friends died…"

"No, how did you know that they died?"

"I was at the funeral, Sam. I saw them in the caskets."

Cici went white at the sound of her "name." She just couldn't accept being in this girl's body. She had her own life to live even if there was no one she loved to go back to. 

"I cannot do this anymore. I cannot be…I already have…"

"I know this is hard, but you'll remember everything again, Sam. I…"

"Stop it! Stop! Do not call me that anymore! That is not who I am. And I…" Cici broke off as she saw that she was unnerving the boy who held her in his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and cried herself to sleep.

***************************

Again, Cici found herself walking toward the Forbidden Forest. Something was certainly different. No one was around. _Where is a Ron?_

She heard a sound in the distance. _Crying?_

It was closer this time, and Cici could easily follow the sound. _This a looks so familiar. Wait! It is a where my a friends and I were a fighting a Voldemort!_

Instead of finding her friends, however, Cici saw another girl that looked almost like her. She did not notice Cici as she came into the clearing.

"Hello? Who are a you?"

The girl looked up startled. "My name is Sam. I am lost here in this forest. Can you help me?"

Cici suddenly became very angry. "You! You Muggle witch! You did a this to a me! You are the reason that I a have no a friends! You are the a reason I am a stuck in another world while a you are in a mine! Give it back to a me now!"

Sam stared at her, suddenly realizing exactly what was happening. She laughed a sad little laugh. "You are quite mistaken. I have no magical powers. However, I did create you, your life, and your world with words. You are not real, only in my imagination. I had all the control and somehow it slipped away. Somehow you became me, and now I am the one who is but a dream away."

"You are a telling me that a you do not a know how to change a places back with a me? This cannot a be!"

"Why can't it? I don't see why you're complaining. You have everything. My life, my family, my boyfriend, even."

"But I do a not belong in your a world. I belong with the one I a love. I must a know what a happens to a them. Do they a die like I have a seen in my a dreams?"

"No, not that I know of. I never finished because…" Sam stopped short, as if coming to another realization. She threw her head in her hands and began to sob.

"What? What is a wrong?" Cici moved closer to comfort her. 

"I understand. I remember everything now. I hit my head in a car accident, right?" Cici nodded her head.

"I grieve for my friends, April and Jordan, who died in the car accident that I survived. I had to watch as their life slipped away. We were writing about your world together. April's character is Kirsten, and Jordan's is Christiane. That must be why you dream of your friends dying." She tried to hold herself together.

"And a maybe that is a why I am a here. I have become real to a you because I make you feel a closer to your a friends. But I cannot a help a you as much a you can a help a me. Finish your a story so I can a go back to my a world. Finish it in a memory of your a friends, so you can a move on. I a must understand a something first a though. I am a modeled after a you? I am a your a character? And your a boyfriend? Is he like a Ron?"

Sam smiled. "You should know the answer to that. You spent time with him. Isn't he like Ron? I did model Ron a little bit after him."

Cici sat thinking, analyzing this girl's story about her. "So those in reality stretch across into the a fantasy a world. So a now and forever, no matter where we a go, where we are or a who we are, Ron and a I, we will always a love each other, as a you and your a boyfriend. That is a nice to a know. Thank a you." Cici hugged her. "Make a sure you make a good ending for a me and my a friends." She winked.

Sam watched Cici go. She closed her eyes to stop the tears. She heard a voice in the distance calling her.

"Sam, are you okay? You have me really worried. Please wake up."

She opened her eyes and picked her head slowly up to look at him. She smiled as tears fell down both of her cheeks. "I'm going to miss them."

He wiped her tears away and took her into his arms. "It'll be all right. You'll be okay."

Sam sighed. "I know, I know." She kissed him, remembering Cici's words. _Now and forever, no matter where we a go, where we are or a who we are…we will always love each other._


End file.
